The invention relates to a suspension strap fastener for camera, and more particularly, to a fastener which is used to connect a hand or shoulder strap with the camera for portable use.
A prior arrangement for detachably connecting a strap with a camera for carrying the latter as suspended from hand or shoulder is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 where a suspension fixture 3 which is machined from a metal material is secured to one side or either side of a camera body 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a connection member 4 comprising a metal wire which is formed into a triangle is passed through the fixture 3, and a loop of strap 2 is passed around the connection member 4. The fixture 3 is formed by cutting a metal material into an ear form, and hence the manufacture and mounting of this member onto the camera is both time and labor consuming, resulting in an increased cost. Hence, there has been a need for a suspension strap fastener which is economically manufactured and mounted on the camera body.
One possibility to provide a suspension fastener which is simple in construction and easy to manufacture is indicated in FIG. 2. As is well known, a camera body 1 is provided with a hinge 6 which is used to pivotally mount a rear lid 5. When a film is to be loaded into the camera, the lid 5 is opened. The hinge 6 comprises a knuckle which is disposed on a core shank and which is normally exposed outside of the camera body 1.